Kaleidoscope
by Otia
Summary: Revenge and Sakura are all he knows. He captures her, rapes her, controls her and breaks her. Sasuke is a monster, but even a monster can love. War, terrorism, rape, murder and much more inside. DARK. MATURE. You've been warned. Comment please 3
1. Killer's captive

The sun had finally fell and amber shades began to taint the horizon. Sasuke's pale face glowed under the dying sunlight as he stood motionless, his handsome features highlighted by sun's warmth. A warmth he was so unworthy of. His dark eyes drifted slowly downwards, his hands stained with the blood of his enemies. In the end, he learned a great many truths, some of which changed him and some that made him stay the same. His reality was that of a fogged kaleidoscope, the truth never black and white like he always presumed and the reality of the truth was so surreal it felt unclear to him. Sasuke moved without direction and felt nothing but the numbness from the pain he endured since his clan's massacre. He was the epitomy of a lost and tormented soul, though few people knew this fact. He commited murder frequently and was a wanted criminal nearly everywhere he went. His only solace was with the few people that never truely gave up on him, even though he could not be with them. He told himself that he at least had one of them, the one that he could always take from. The one that tried to make him whole. As he thought this, he found that he had brought himself back to that place where he left her, but he often wondered if she was truely his prisoner or if she was still trying to bring him back to his senses and back to Konoha. The door opened quietly and he entered silently.

The room was large but left scarcely decorated. The walls were a dank, dingy beige and the floor was the color of the darkest chocolate. Located against the right corner of this room, there was a bed of white and a young woman with cotton candy pink hair lay resting peacefully in it. Sasuke made his way into the walk-in bathroom to his left which was almost exclusively white and cream colored. He leaned against the sink and looked at himself. He was completely covered in blood, but that was to be expected since his enemy was a powerful warrior of Konoha. Rock Lee was a fierce fighter, but Sasuke was much more than fierce. He could have killed his once ally with a mere blink, but Sasuke decided that revenge would be more savory. That punk had the honor of beating him once and that was all the reason for Sasuke to unmercifully kill him after defeating him in close combat.

Sasuke stripped off his bloody clothing and began a steaming shower. He enjoyed the way the water left welts on his body, it made his pain receptors scream, but pain was something he had one day come to enjoy. He could never escape from the torment he was forced to endure, but through battle and pain, he found that he could feel. That numbness seemed to fade away during trying times and he was about to experience a very extreme battle soon. Time had passed since the beginning of the war which still waged, the real Madara was the instrament used to keep the kages out of 'Tobi' and Kabuto's way while they continued their plans. The war was at a stalemate, even with Naruto and the eight tales in play. Itachi was sealed by the Allies along with many of the rest of Kabuto's summoned legends, but the sights were still etched into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke finished his shower and wrapped a cream colored towel around his waist before flicking his head side to side a couple times to get droplets out that quickly swelled up and reformed again anyways. He walked into the bed room and sat on the edge. He felt a slight shift in the springs and crossed his hands over his knees. There was a quiet ruffling sound as the girl timidly crawled over to him with the sheet in hand and wrapped around her thin, naked frame. She looked at him carefully, affraid of what he might do, but he was content with staying the way that he was in every sense. Sakura blinked innocently, or was it frighteningly, while looking at him. She would speak before he would, but she was reluctant at this.

"Sasuke... What have you done now..?" she asked in a concerned manner. He slowly turned his face to hers and looked into her eyes. Their eyes locked in a way that would make a mere witness experience high tension even though nothing had even escaped the young Uchiha's lips yet. After a long moment of silence, Sasuke got to his feet and retrieved a matching black set of a tee and shorts. He removed his towel and began clothing himself, to which his trapped little rat averted her eyes from. He climbed into the bed and rolled over, leaving her question unanswered and alone on the edge of the bed. Sakura frowned. Sasuke was never social, even when he was in Konoha at age thirteen. He also tried to kill her multiple times previously so she knew that he could and would end her if she did anything he was truely displeased with. She also knew that she was important to him somehow, and she assumed that she must be giving him a tactical advantage in some way since he kept her very close and hidden from everything and everyone. He even kept her in his bed and slept with her. But still, he spoke little if ever. The silence was killing her and he knew it.

"You became friends with Rock Lee, didn't you?" he finally inquired. Sakura shook her head and responded in a way she thought wouldn't make him any sort of jealous since he was posessive and protective of her lately.

"Lee..? Rock Lee? I remember him, but I never became friends with him. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I killed him today," Sasuke answered calmly. He didn't have to turn around to know that Sakura's pretty candy apple eyes were shedding silent tears of remorse, but he didn't really care, either. In his eyes, no matter how many people he killed that were close to her, she would never truely know his pain and emptiness.

"He was nice... Sasuke... I... I... There's something I need to tell you..." she croaked as Sasuke remained silent. "I'm... Pregnant... Again..."

Sasuke clucked his tongue and finally sat up, turning to her quickly before staring into the teary eyes of the girl that always gave to him, while all he ever did to her was hurt her at every turn. He dropped his gaze down to her stomach. She flinched and began once again like she did before.

"Please... Don't kill it..! I beg you! I'll do anything you ask of me, I'll never run, I'll never fight you. I'll help you, I'll heal you, I'll make you live forever..! I swear..!"

"Shutup before I hurt you..." he ordered and she obeyed. He sat silent for a moment before continuing. "I'll let you keep the baby this time if it doesn't make me sick to see it inside of you..."

"Thankyou..." she whispered as he rolled back over and fell silent once again. Sakura felt her heart cry and rejoice at the same time. Lee had been killed by a monster and she was pregnant with that very man's child, but she loved him in a way words could not describe. Even though he had beat her when she shared her news of pregnancy with their previous child, she still longed for him. Or for anyone for that matter. She had been trapped in this strange underground room for quite some time and she began to long for any companionship. A baby would make her enjoy the predicament she was in, even though it was forced upon her and she suffered from complete seclusion. She had hopes that a baby would be able to help her regain all her dashed hopes.

First chappy. It's gonna be a dark story. Review if you like it and the more reviews, the sooner I'll continue and upload if it's received well. Thanks for reading!


	2. Request

It was the same that day as it was every day before. She woke up alone, half covered by the satin white sheets of Sasuke's comfortable bed. She always wondered to herself how it was that he left so abruptly without waking her up. Sound carried in this room and the silence inside was often unbearable. She tried not to think most of the time and fortunately, it helped time fly by a lot quicker and the only thing that brought her mind back was the sound of the door clicking open. Just the same as every day before, the door slid open and in walked Sasuke. Sakura tensed up but greeted him with a half-heated smile, to which he averted his gaze from and went to start his shower per usual. Sakura climbed out of the bed and quickly clothed herself in a black tank top and shorts supplied to her before entering the bathroom to sit on the bathroom sink counter. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them there. Sasuke continued setting the water to his liking before turning the shower head on and closing the curtains.

He felt her gentle green eyes pressing him as he undressed and after he removed all his clothing, he turned to her, forced her legs down and squeezed her by the hips. She fastened her arms around him frantically as he lifted her and brought her into the shower with him.

"Sasuke! What-?" she began, but dropped her angry tone quickly in worry of upsetting him. She bit her lip and allowed him to undress her before turning her around and pressing her against the shower walls. This was always something she had to accept. Sakura bent to his will because she wouldn't hurt him back, she couldn't. Not physically, nor verbally, she could not.

"Moan for me, Sakura," he ordered, and she released the whimpers and moans she tried to so hard to suppress. He slid himself in and out without consent, without caring. He panted heavily behind her as yet again he took from her, his hot breath began pelting the back of her neck in a rather sensual way. She felt him everywhere and he was too intoxicating for her to want to resist anymore. His thrusts began to hasten the more she began to enjoy his thrusts and he reached around to grope her right breast while his other hand remained firmly on her left hip. She whimpered as he gently spun his fingertips around her nipple and her hands clenched shut as she started getting close to her orgasm. Sasuke felt her tighten on him and he couldn't keep himself at the pace he was going anymore. He pounded into her until both cried out. She enjoyed the feeling he gave her as she reached her climax, but what she didn't enjoy was the roughness. She wanted him to make love to her, not force her open like a clam. Everything Sasuke did was selfish and all he ever did was hurt her, but even still, she loved him. She freely gave him what others only dreamt of, an unconditional love that knew no bounds. He shouted out as he came and leaned against her, his weight pressing her more tightly against the wall. She breathed in his antoxicating pheremones, which were more noticable due to the hot steam of the shower. He breathed heavily against her back involuntarily as she panted against the wall. Soon, he released her and removed himself from her, turned his back to her and started his cleansing process.

Sakura watched him shower quietly and waited her turn. Shortly after, he finished and left her there alone like always. He never stayed. She inwardly hated herself for not killing him as he lay sleeping beside her, for not fighting back when he forced her, and for giving him love he proved he didn't want. She missed her friends, mostly Naruto and Kakashi, the men in her life that she knew would stop Sasuke from doing cruel things to her even though she allowed him to. But even with reason to end his life, she couldn't. Her love for him was far too strong. She was trapped like a fly in a spiderweb that was made of her own love for him and could never escape. This love frightened her at times.

"Sakura," Sasuke called from the bedroom. Sakura stopped patting her hair with the cream towel and wrapped it around herself before peeking out at him. "There's someone I need you to kill someone for me," he said. Sakura stared at him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Who..?" she asked as she stepped out from the bathroom, a frown adorning her delicate face.

"Naruto," he answered coldly with a smirk. She stared blankly at him as she grasped the idea of his request.

"Sasuke... I can't..." she started, but he wouldn't hear her.

"If you want to keep the baby, you'll kill Naruto. I know I can trust you to do this... And so can the baby," he insisted as he turned his back to her and climbed into the bed. He left her standing there alone once again, thinking.

"Sasuke..." she trailed off. This was cruel to ask of her, and she had to think long and hard before giving her official answer. Surprisingly, Sasuke lifted the sheet and beckoned for her to join him in the bed. He had never done this before so it shocked her, but she obliged him, nonetheless. Climbing in, she felt him bring an arm around her and hold her in place. He whispered quietly to her.

"If you kill Naruto, we will have the kyuubi and shortly after, the allied forces will fall. We will win. You will win. You will have everything you've ever wanted. The baby will live and we will be together... Until we die."

"Sasuke..." she whispered as she turned to face him and place a kiss on his lips. He did nothing, did not respond, but her heart was fooled into thinking he had. Then and there, Sakura made her decision. She was going to kill Naruto.

Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews. Sorry for my awful writing, it's been a long time since I really wrote anything so I've gotten rusty. If you want me to keep going, just review. The more reviews, the faster I'll write. Tks


	3. Tactics

"Are you sure you can do it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked condescendingly. The trembling girl shook her head, confirming her Uchiha lover that she was prepared to set the plan in motion. Any moment now shinobi would be upon them and them and she would begin her role in his special mission. Powerful chakra signatures drew closer to their position yet and she knew it was almost time. Sasuke grabbed her roughly by the forearm and lifted her off of the ground. She lifted her free arm defensively but allowed him to strike her repeatedly. She winced in pain, but she knew it had to be done for the approaching ninja to view her as the victim of her beloved so that they would accept her return to their ranks.

It happened quickly, Kakashi was once again rescuing her from his most prized yet worst student and before she knew it, the entire squad comprised of an Anbu and two Jonin ninja were leading a full frontal assault on Sasuke who summoned a wall of black flames to distance them from himself so he could prepare an arrow with his Susano'o. Sakura was being assisted by a jonin medic whom she did not recognise but assumed belonged to one of the other villages. She wouldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke from fear that any second may be his last, though he moved fluidly as if he could foresee his opponents attacks and struck ferociously, clearly attempting to crush anyone unlucky enough to be caught in his snare.

"You're my best and worst student, Sasuke..! You're smart but not smart enough to think about what you're doing and the consequences to your actions!" Kakashi tried to reason although he knew it was for naught. Sasuke smirked wickedly before wavering the conversation.

"You're a fool, Kakashi. Nobody believes that garbage except for you," he replied as he swatted kunai with his sword. Sasuke wanted to go in for the kill, but he couldn't. The plan came before his desire to kill these allied worms and Kakashi's death was one he wanted to savor. Sasuke turned amaterasu on his enemies and one of which caught fire and began screaming. Sasuke bolted into the trees, leaving Kakashi standing unsure of what to do to help his companions.

"After him..! Ah!" the Jonin urged and that was all he needed to hear. Kakashi and the Anbu member disapeared into the brush following Sasuke. The medic left Sakura sitting alone without consent and rushed to the injured squad members, attempting to help treat their wounds. The Anbu fortunately knew a thing or two about elemental jutsu and removed the black fire. Sakura layed her head down and watched the clouds spin around in circles. Her face and torso were dripping with blood and her eyes were starting to feel heavy. Sasuke hit her hard on the head and the trickle of blood was starting to feel numbing in a way. She slowly lidded her eyes and drifted into a lonely sleep. Until this moment she had slept in Sasuke's bed, but now she was alone on the ground where he left her. Stupid Sasuke... Always leaving her.

It felt like only a moment since she shut her eyes, but she awoke in an interrogation tent. Tsunade heard news of her prized pupil's return and demanded she be released at once, which became her reality. Sakura tried to take it day by day, remembering the brightness of the sun, talking to companions and even healing wounds again. These things that were second nature were now strange things that once were every day occurances to her. Faces and names weren't too difficult to remember but some details had been forgotten in all the time she'd spent tucked away by Sasuke in that dark place. She had been listening carefully and silently searching for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. She asked certain friends who may know and they all apologized for not knowing the answer. Even Ino.

"Why are you looking for him anyway? I thought you hated him... You don't have feelings for him, do you? Are you gonna start chasing after him like me, now?" Ino taunted, to which Sakura gave her an unsettling look.

"You... Like Naruto..? When did that happen?" Sakura questioned. The blond blushed and looked away before answering gently.

"I almost got captured like you... But he saved me. And he looked so cool! ...So... Did you really get captured by Sasuke? How did that happen? You fought back, right?" she inquired and couldn't help but notice how her dearest friend suddenly became mellancholic.

"I... Don't want to talk about it..." Sakura replied quietly. Ino knew it was tabboo to talk about Sasuke to Sakura since he left, but her response was a dead giveaway that something had happened and that's when she became suspicious.

"Sakura... You know... I couldn't help but notice that bump..." she said tentatively. Sakura's eyes widened and she was suddenly surprisingly aware that others may be able to notice as well. She had to find Naruto and she had to do it fast or she'd be a dead pony.

"... I've been sneaking extra rations lately, I just need some exercise to get rid of this pudge," Sakura answered with a nervous smile. The nervous part not escaping her best friend's attention.

"Sakura..." she said quietly before dropping the subject. She knew that Sakura would tell her when she was ready and now was clearly not the time. She allowed Sakura to use excuses to escape her for now, but she couldn't hide it for much longer. She watched her best friend leave and sat quietly, remembering the days when they were best friends that shared secrets. Those days were long since past and yet never did at the same time. These girls would be friends for life and knowing that, she would give her all the time she needed to feel comfortable enough to seek her out and tell her.

"Oh, Naruto? He just got back two hours ago. He's resting," replied a fellow ninja. Sakura didn't have time to wait for Naruto to be rested, up and about so she insisted.

"I need to see him, he'll be really happy. It's something I've been wanting to tell him for a while... Since we are in love..." she lied intelligently. The man looked her over and smirked before changing his tune.

"Seven tents down," he said with a smile and Sakura instantly spun on her heel and headed towards the tent, her smile slowly fading. She walked quickly towards the tent but not quickly enough to raise suspicion. This had to be an in and out silent assassination as well as the toughest mission she'd ever complete. She slid the front flap of the tent open and slipped in quietly, hoping he was asleep. His figure was a lump on the uncomfortable cot he was propped on and his pillow didn't look too comfortable, either. His breathing was shallow and he made no vocal sounds. She silently unsheathed a kunai and walked numbly to the side of his cot. She lifted the weapon slowly, trying to wrestle her tears silently away. This had to be done for Sasuke and their baby. There was no other way. He promised.

"I knew something happened, but why, Sakura?" came that sudden voice she feared the most. His blue eyes were open and staring sadly at the fabric of the tent's confining wall. Sakura's eyes widened and she became suddenly aware of what had been going on since she returned. They were all watching her, waiting for any sign that she were now a traitor and they had waited for just this opportune moment to catch her performing the enemies' bidding. She dropped the kunai and began to cry. She began confessing that she was told to do it and that she was sorry. She couldn't even look Naruto in the eye when he rolled over and sat up. She couldn't control the agony she felt without Sasuke as well as knowing she was about to kill the person that loved her the most. She felt dirty. Filthy. Unforgivable.

"Sakura... It wasn't your fault... It's ok... We assumed as much... You have to face the council and hopefully they'll go easy on you... You were manipulated and brain washed after all."

"I... Was..?" Sakura questioned. She was always so sure of herself and knew the differences between jengutsu, but she wondered if maybe she had been put under the hypnotic Uchiha's spell and if her reality was really reality at all. She couldn't control her tears as they flowed endlessly down her delicate porcelline face. Luckily, the elders were lenient with her and she was forced to spend nine years in a different village of her choosing.

It was rather ironic how a few years after she had moved to the sand she heard about Naruto's victory and Sasuke's return. Unfortunately for her, she was forced to endure years without Sasuke unless he came to her. Which he hadn't done even until the day she was free to return to Konoha. She tried to focus her time and energy on her new self and what she now had instead of what she didn't have anymore.

Thanks for all the comments! Sorry for making you guys wait so long and I'm sorry it's so short and rushed. There are parts I just want to write already because it is about to get more fun, IMO. Sakura returns to the village in the next chapter so there will be some surprise(s)... That's all I have to say. Keep reviewing, please, you motivate me heart


	4. Surprise

It had been nine years since he'd seen her pretty face last. He knew she was pregnant then and knew she had to have kept the baby since Uchiha assets dwindled more and more each year and it was not his doing. His pocketbook emptied slowly but raised back up as well and that was his clue that his child was being taken care of rather well. He had only recently been released from jail and was to be returned to a cold lonely cell if he took even a step out of the village. He was a prisoner in his own village. He hated his new Uchiha district, mainly because there were no Uchiha in it aside from himself. He was lonely but he chose not to leave the Uchiha district, confining himself to a self imposed exile of loneliness. But he had his hopes for company when he heard news that Sakura would be returning to the village.

In the past he had wanted to find her and beg for her forgiveness but he couldn't leave the village and he knew that. He was excited to hear that she was returning and waited impatiently until that day. The day that she came back. He waited for her at the gates and was surprised when he saw her walking in alone. The sudden urge to hide took him into a shop. He was afraid of confronting her alone and he didn't know what to say to her in any case. She looked even more lovely and voluptuous than before and she even grew her hair out, pink locks swaying gently as she walked by in her short pink summer dress. The dress was sleeveless and grabbed her around the neck to hold itself onto her breathtaking form. The dress had a white lacy lining in it and the lace peeked out around the top and bottom of it. She also wore a pair of black sandals with a 2 inch heels which were comfortable as well as rather stylish.

"Get out of my store, Uchiha," growled the shopkeeper as he approached Sasuke inside the store. Sasuke slowly headed towards the door and opened it to see her thirty feet or so away before he stepped out and shut the door. He couldn't help but notice the stares perverts were giving her as she walked by and felt annoyed by them. He watched her disapear around a corner and waited a few moments before heading to his district. He had to think before he did anything stupid like talk to her or beg her to forgive him so he went to the Uchiha training room and spent some time training. His thoughts were racing and he really had absolutely no idea what he should do about his predicament. He wondered how she would respond to his presense if he were to approach her or what she would have to say. He wanted to know what she thought of him at this point and wanted to know what she had been through since he had last seen her. He thought so long about her he hadn't even noticed the time.

The night had come quickly and the fireflies were blinking in all different directions. In all, it was a beautiful night and he would normally spend time enjoying the beauty of it but that night he had another beauty on his mind. After all the thinking he had done he decided to go find her and just talk to her without thinking too much about what to say. His nerves were disctracting him but the anticipation was just killing him. Before he knew it he was outside her window looking in. The window had been left open, probably so she could enjoy the cool night air and he hoped that maybe she had left it open for him. He wasn't sure what she felt anymore. It had been nine years since they'd last met and he wondered if he was even on her mind anymore. Sasuke slipped in silently like a shadow and suddenly noticed that there was another in the bed with her. This form was much shorter, though. He got closer and noticed that on the other side of Sakura's arm wrapped gently around this small body was a head of thick black hair. It looked like a girl. He felt joy well up in the deepest most secretive part of his heart and knelt beside Sakura, his back turned to the closet.

Her breathing was quiet and peaceful, he was glad that she looked so happy. Even if she had no feelings left for him at least he gave her someone else to love. Sasuke swept her bangs off of her forehead gently but something snapped him right out of his thoughts. Something sharp prodding him in his neck. He averted his eyes from her as she stirred to see a boy holding a kunai against his neck. He felt like he was staring at a mirror of the past. This boy looked very much like him when he was younger. This boy was deffinitely an Uchiha.

"Mm..?" Sakura groaned as she analyzed the situation. Her son was holding a kunai against Sasuke's neck. What a strange dream. "What's..? Sasuke..?" she continued, quickly starting to catch the situation more clearly. Not a dream was what she suddenly realized.

"Mom, I heard someone on the roof so I hid in the closet... Do you know this person?" asked the boy. Sakura sat up and took the kunai from the boy's hand.

"He's... Takeo, get back to bed and don't worry. Keep an eye on your sister... And get to sleep! I'll be right back," she promised. Takeo stared at Sasuke for a moment before obeying his mother and taking her spot in the bed as she slipped out of it. She could protect herself and he knew that. If anything bad were to happen, she would blow a hole in the village and heal herself right back to new in time for Anbu to arrive and help if needed. Her kids trusted her.

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night. You really startled me... And you woke Takeo... He has a tough time sleeping as it is, Sasuke..." Sakura complained as she led him out of the room and onto the roof. Sasuke followed closely as she lead him to the street and into an alley nearby.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems... I thought you only had one..." he said, unsure of what to say in response. She paused before going into detail.

"... They were twins. We have twins. Your son's name is Takeo and your daughter's name is Shizuka. They're doing really well and so am I... I was sent away when they found out that I had betrayed the leaf but... I was only exiled for nine years... You look well, I heard that you spent six years in jail, how was that..?" she asked quietly.

"It was really boring. Why don't you three stay in the Uchiha district? The kids are Uchiha and you're their mother..." he asked. Sakura could have laughed at how he changed the subject. She could tell that he missed her.

"I'm not an Uchiha, though and I think it's better that way... I don't really want them to know. I've kept it from them..." she replied in a hushed tone. Sasuke felt something from the way she said what she said and wanted to bring it to light.

"Why? What's this you're saying about not wanting them to know? They have a powerful and valuable bloodline. They need to know. The longer you keep it from them, the more upset they'll be when you tell them. Their father is right in front of them now and you're going to hold them back because you think it's better for them? Nothing can replace a parent. No matter how you try to validate your excuse it's still just an excuse," he explained. Sakura sighed and looked away. She didn't want to tell them right after she got back that their father was in Konoha. She honestly hoped that Sasuke wouldn't have been so forward about the subject. She wanted him to push them away like he did to her, but she was dispointed in him yet again. She tried to keep in mind that he had a messy past and his emotions were screwy for a reason.

"Sasuke... I don't... I really don't want them to know... But... Maybe... Give me a couple days to warm them up to this first... If they respond well, then maybe I'll bring them by... What day would be ok if they're interested?" Sakura asked slowly.

"It's Tuesday so how about Friday?" Sasuke chimed. He seemed excited and Sakura couldn't help but notice.

"...Ok, Friday..." she answered before shooing him away so she could get back to sleep. She didn't like this, but she made a deal with him and he was so handsome that seeing him again on Friday did sound like a good idea. She worried about being hurt again so she tried to keep her feelings out of it until the kids were ready. But it was already starting to get difficult to do that. Wednesday came and she explained to the kids that their father was in town. She was surprised when Shizuka smiled excitedly and started begging her to meet him. Takeo however shrugged and stayed neutral on the subject. Sakura took them to meet Naruto again and left Takeo with him for the afternoon so that Shizuka could meet Sasuke for the first time.

"He's going to be surprised that we're going over, we weren't supposed to go until Friday..." Sakura said nervously but her daughter would not rest until she met him and that was a fact. Shizuka was normally quiet and shy, but when she wanted something she wouldn't stop until she got it. If Sakura made her wait until Friday she might have had to paralyze her.

"Mom, I'm really happy... I have a dad. I always wanted to know him but I didn't want to bother you... I didn't know if you wanted me to know him... So I never asked before..." she replied. Sakura never talked about her childrens' father so she had no idea what they thought on the subject. She worried that Sasuke would hurt their feelings like he did hers so her fears were plausible.

"Shizuka..." she whispered to herself, suddenly aware that her kids kept certain things from her. She wondered what other things they kept secret.

"Mom, the fans are Uchiwa, right?" asked the child. Sakura smiled and corrected her.

"Uchiha," she said.

"Uchiha," repeated the eight year old. "Mom, is that him?" she asked, pointing at Sasuke who was sitting on a deck with his feet hanging off. He was watching them quietly with an unreadable look on his face. Sakura blushed suddenly and looked away.

"Yeah, that's him," she answered. Shizuka looked up at her mother before smiling and then running up to Sasuke who sat comfortably on the deck. She jumped up and sat beside him, her legs hanging off the side as well. She looked shyly up at him and grinned. He couldn't help but smirk at her and her quirkiness. This little girl was happy the same way he was when he was a young boy.

"My mom says you're my dad. How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm twenty six. How old are you?" he replied. Shizuka looked down and answered.

"I'm eight. What's your name?" she asked yet another question, and the questions continued after that. Sasuke answered every question and asked many himself. Sakura sat beside Shizuka and listened quietly. She began enjoying the date more than she thought she would since her daughter was enjoying it. Sasuke smiled a lot at the little girl and Sakura tried to just focus on that. It was easy with Shizuka, but Takeo was another story. Sakura wondered how Sasuke would be able to bond with the boy when he rarely opened up to anyone else. Takeo was more like Sasuke than he was like Sakura, and she wondered how they would bond or if they would. Takeo was stubborn. Like Sasuke. Their meeting would be troublesome.

Sorry it's so happy and lighthearted right now but it will get dark again in a chapter or two. Pinky promise. Thanks for your reviews, they motivate me


	5. Family

After spending the day with the Hokage, Takeo went out to the training ground to train with Miyu, the sixth Hokage's seven year old daughter. She had short black hair and wore a purple and black teeshirt with a gold belt and black shorts that had small golden bells tied around the sides of each knee. Her feet were adorned with standard simple black ninja shoes. It was easy to call her plainly adorable or even beautiful. She was cute and smart, but the most shy person Takeo had ever met. Nevertheless, she was a great training partner since she was quick and used the gentle fist technique.

"Miyu, your mother taught you your fighting style, right? What did you father teach you?" Takeo asked curiously.

"Dad..? Um... Dad taught me a thousand years of death... A-and... He's teaching me the Rasengan... It's really hard, though... He taught me a forbidden bunshin technique... And..." she trailed off, looking away shyly. Takeo raised a brow. He wasn't sure how she managed to make it through a single day with how annoyingly shy she was.

"Well, those are all good, you'll be a strong ninja some day. I like sparring with you when you use your gentle fist," he complimented as he stepped back into a battle stance and waited for her to do the same. Training with Miyu was much more gentle than training with his sister since she liked to use chakra enhanced strength a lot and would combine that with her speed to leave bruises on him. His sister learned a lot from their mother and he did as well, but he rarely used most of the skills she taught him. Takeo liked to use his Sharingan, as his mother called it, and he normally only went for a critical shots, so he didn't attack very often unless he saw his opening to win.

"Taaaakeooo!" called Sakura. She had been watching him spar with Miyu for a couple minutes before calling him. She was impressed with how well he dodged and blocked her quick attacks. He stopped and turned to see his mother walking towards him carrying a small basket in her arms.

"Mom? What are you doing here? What's that for?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to have a picnic. You have to come. Miyu, you can join us, too, if you'd like. If not, your parents are home right now and you should head back to the village," Sakura informed the little girl. Miyu smiled and asked timidly.

"What- What's for lunch?" she stammered. Sakura opened the basket and tilted it towards her so she could see the delicious food inside.

"Let's get going, you two. They're probably waiting," Sakura chimed with a smile.

"Who..? Is sis waiting? Who else is there? Is... Father there, too..?" he asked quietly. Sakura looked down at him and frowned.

"Don't you dare. We're having a picnic and you will go. That's all there is to it," she growled. Takeo sighed and began to follow her along with Miyu.

"It's okay, if it's not fun, we-we can eat all the food and-and then we can tell them we're sick," she whispered quietly to him. Takeo smirked at his new friend.

"Shizuuukaa! Where are you?" Sakura called out loudly. A shout was heard up a bit farther and they kept walking until they saw Shizuka in a comfortable dark blue dress with her typical black ninja shoes on. She had her bangs pulled back with a bobby pin and her hair up in a pony tail. She was sitting next to a dangerous and familiar looking man. Takeo recalled his face from a few nights before and stared at him. The man stared back, but his look wasn't as surprised as Takeo's.

"Shizuka, have you met Miyu yet?" asked Sakura. Shizuka shook her head no and looked at Miyu curiously. "Miyu is the hokage's daughter. She's seven years old."

"Hi, Miyu, I'm Shizuka. This is my dad," Shizuka said proudly. She called Sasuke her father at every opportunity possible like he was some kind of prize she won. He smirked at his little girl's endless pride over having him as her parent. "That's my mom, and that's my stupid brother you're standing next to. Come sit over here with us," she beckoned. Miyu looked over at Takeo before snatching his hand and dragging him over with her to sit down. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how annoyed the boy looked and was suddenly worried. He wanted his kids to like him and his son didn't seem to want anything to do with him. He bit his lip nervously and tried to think of things that he could do to win favor with the promising young Uchiha.

"We have fresh rice balls, tofu salad, tomatos," she briefly looked at Sasuke before continuing. "Tea and

some coconut shrimp."

"Miss Haruno! You made a lot! I can't eatrthat much..!" Miyu half complained. Apparently her plan of eating all the food to escape as quickly as possible wouldn't work.

"I did. So that my handsome little man wouldn't be able to eat all of it and complain about a tummy ache to leave the picnic early," Sakura giggled. Takeo had a feeling that she heard Miyu say that earlier and she pretty much confirmed it. Miyu leaned over and whispered to him again.

"Your mom is smart."

"She heard you..." Takeo replied while reaching for a rice ball. Miyu turned bight red and quickly grabbed a rice ball, too. Shizuka started laughing along with Sakura. Sasuke smirked quietly as he started on his tomatos. Takeo was quiet for most of the picnic, listening to his sister talk nonstop about how strong and smart she was and how amazing Sasuke was. She carried a few long conversations with him while Sakura chimed in randomly at times. Miyu tried to get Takeo to talk to her by asking him questions, too, but he didn't feel much like talking in front of that man. Takeo gave short responses and didn't ask any questions in return. By the time Sakura started listening to his conversation with Miyu, she decided to make him talk to Sasuke for a change.

"So, Takeo, why don't you tell Sasuke about your Sharingan?" she began. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Mom..! I can do it on my own, I don't need help..." Takeo interjected quickly.

"So you can use the Sharingan already, huh? I was... Thirteen when I was first able to use it... You must be powerful... I could teach you more techniques, like Amaterasu and Susano'o... But maybe you're too young to start learning them..." Sasuke said with a smirk. Takeo took his doubt as a challenge, as Sasuke hoped he would.

"What are those? I can do those, I can do anything. I'm better than Shizuka," Takeo replied. His sister frowned and smacked his arm which was the closest part of him that she could reach without hurting Miyu instead. The little Uzumaki girl widened her eyes and leaned back, looking from Takeo to Shizuka. Sakura growled and threw herself in between her kids and yelled at Shizuka.

"Next time you hit him, you're getting three!" she threatened. Shizuka frowned and backed down. Takeo ignored the attack and focused on Sasuke instead.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you meet me at the training ground first thing tomorrow morning?" Sasuke said as he folded his arms. He now knew exactly how he was going to get his son to open up to him.

It seems like you guys are wanting a happy ending so I'll see if I can manage it for you, lol. Next chapter will be the beginning to dark again. It will start with another time skip but it's only going to be about three and a half years so the twins will be thirteen and starting missions. Thanks for the reviews, I love your compliments. Also, there is going to be a lemon in the next chapter. C '=


	6. Ruptured

Sakura stepped into her hot bubble bath and sighed. She enjoyed a nice bath every once in a while as do all women. She took a sponge and began scrubbing her feet and toes before working her way up to her legs, groin, back, and shoulders. Once she finished washing her hair, she leaned back in the large tub of bubbles and rested her head. She had experienced a strange felling that day, one that had her worried. It was almost as if she could sense the pressing danger and destruction which lay ahead. Sakura sucked in her breath before submerging into the bubble water while wishing she could drown her feelings, even though she knew she couldn't. After a minute or so, she had to emerge for air. She inhaled quickly as she came up and shook her head. Something caught her eye so she turned slightly to see Sasuke leaning over the side of the tub watching her. They exchanged stares.

"Sasuke?" she began, but she was interupted. Sasuke snatched her out of the tub and carried her to the bedroom, where he layed her on the bed. She wiped at the bubbles still clinging to her form before questioning him further. "What-?"

"Shh..." he whispered as he carefully removed his black shirt. His chest was bruised badly and bleeding under the skin. Sakura gasped as she took in the sight of his damaged torso, but it didn't seem to be his reason for taking the top off. He untied the knot around his waist and let it drop to the floor as he ate every inch of his beautiful wife with hungry eyes. He dropped his pants only a secong before Sakura blushed, realising what he was after. He climbed onto her gently and started with her nipples, knowing full well how sensitive they were to his touch. Sakura whimpered as she had already been lulled into a state between horny and excited. "I've been waiting for this all day..." he whispered as she slid her hands slowly down his bruised chest and down towards his groin while he focused on her breasts with his tongue.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you? You're only like this when-" Sakura began, but she was hushed by a kiss and the grinding of his hips against hers. She felt her core release liquids as her body prepared itself for intercourse. Sasuke hovered above her, ready to plunge in, but not until he was sure she was dripping with desire for him. Sakura ran her fingers gently along the head of his hard member, the gentle touches always seemed to urge him in their own ways. She licked her lips as he returned to her breasts once more, fondling them a little more roughly as he sucked on one and held the other breast. She moaned and grinded her hips against his, her body's way of telling him it was ready. He continued pleasing her for another moment, but his throbbing member couldn't take much more. He positioned himself abover her and slowly entered, savoring the feel of her wet tightness as he slid into her. Their breathing became labored and they began moving in tune with each other as if they had become attached by the hips. He sucked on her lower lip as he lengthened into her and groaned as she lifted her chest into his, gently meeting him with the warmth of her whole body. Sasuke normally had exceptional stamina, but when he felt her pressed against him this way and when he had been thinking about her all day, he found that he just didn't have enough to hold the screaming orgasm back for very long. He began thrusting faster and faster as she nibbled his lips and neck and clawed into his back roughly. She limited her moans to keep him from reaching his peak too fast, but when he was pounding her like this, she couldn't stop them as he forced them out. The sound of her became too much and he felt her tighten around him and cry out right before he did the same. That euphoric feeling had taken them both and left him lying ontop of her.

"Sasuke..." she whispered breathlessly. Sasuke tilted his head up to look at her and lifted himself up a bit. They gasped for a few moments before he pulled himself off of her and looked at her once again. "Sasuke... Kiss me..." the pink haired woman requested innocently. Sasuke climbed off of the bed and picked her up before kissing her. She sighed at the romantic way that his lips pressed to hers and her eyes fluttered shut. Sasuke pulled back after a moment to speak.

"Sakura... Everything we've become since I held you in that cave all the way until today..." he began quietly. Sakura looked closely at him as his gaze shifted slightly and he became somewhat distant. "Has been something I never thought I coud have had... I've... Kept something from you for this entire time..." he trailed off. Sakura's eyes wideded as her mind began to think of all the things he could possibly say after that.

"Sasuke..? What's wrong..? Did I do something wrong?" she asked almost frantically. Sasuke looked gently at her before continuing.

"It had nothing to do with you until I realized that I loved you... You'll regret making me feel the way I feel for you some day. I've kept something from you and it's almost time for me to tell you..." he repeated. There were suddenly loud explosions coming from every direction. Sakura winced and brought her hands to her ears quickly. Her ears were already ringing and she was expecting the dust and heat to come searing at her, but she was greated by the cool night air. She opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head to realize that Sasuke was carrying her through a thick patch of trees. The ringing in her head was extraordinarily painful and she couldn't hear whatever it was that he was saying to her so she groaned and shifted her elbows so that she could hold her head. Sasuke watched her quietly now, at least she couldn't feel the vibrations in his chest anymore. She didn't know what had just happened, but she was fairly sure that whatever it was that Sasuke was about to tell her was an explanation for what just happened. She succumbed to sleep as it was the only way to ease her pain.


	7. Defiance

Sakura awoke with slight ringing in her ears. She was glad at least, that she could hear the sound of her husband's voice as he was talking quietly to someone only five feet away. She jerked her head as she sat up, barely able to notice that the action drew his attention. He was clothed and she looked down at herself, finding a dark blanket blanket sliding off of her naked frame. "Sasuke..?" she groaned as he approached her and crouched beside her. "What happened..?"

"... Konoha has been destroyed," he explained calmly. Sakura frowned at him as she squeezed the blanket in her lap. "...I lied to you, Sakura. I never gave up on my plan for revenge. I merely adjusted it to a long term goal... There are more lives for me to claim before we can truely live in peace."

"What? Sasuke! We spent the last three years together and we were happy! Why are you doing this? It's been more than twenty years since your family was murdered! You have a new family now! You have children and a wife, how could you do this to us? You promised me that you would give up on revenge, you promised that you would focus on us..." she cried. Sasuke looked at her coldly before responding to her sharply.

"I will give up on my revenge once I've had it. I also kept you safe and happy, the kids as well. If you don't watch it, I'll have to burry you again, Sakura, and trust me, I don't want to do that as much as you don't want that."

"But, Sasuke..." she whispered quietly before trailing off. He avoided arguments with her as often as possible and she knew exactly what he meant when he said he would burry her. "... I can't just sit by and let you do this..."

"You'll leave it if you know what's good for you. It's in your best interest to keep quiet and do as I say," he replied. Sakura frowned and wrapped the blacket around her chest. She tied it and picked herself up. "Don't fight me on this, Sakura, you'll be sorry," he warned. Sakura looked away as he stood up and wondered how he could read her so well. She lunged forward quickly, swinging a fist of chakra at him which he dodged effortlessly. Before she knew it, he was restraining an arm while choking her with his free hand. She clenched her hand on his choking grip enough to force him to release her. Sasuke growled as he yanked his arm away. "Sakura... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you..." he said appologetically as he forced Susano'o to swing a large fist at her. She met the fist with her own, sending the monstrous hand away before dashing at him. Sasuke brought the second hand down at her and she smacked the hand away with ease. He suddenly realised that knocking his wife out would be no simple task. Likewise, he charged at her, his catlike reflexes giving him the speed to dodge her furious punches and kicks rather easily and allowing him to get behind her quickly. She ducked as he attempted to knock her out like he did when he left her in Konoha when they were thirteen. She spun on her right heal as she shifted her body weight for a spinning kick which connected with Susano'o, sending Sasuke into the nearby tree line.

"I love you, but I can't let you do this!" she shouted to him. She noticed the quiet figure step back and vanish, abandoning Sasuke. This person either didn't care about whether or not Sasuke lost or had faith that he would win, because he didn't help the Uchiha lord. Sakura yanked her head back from the distraction back to Sasuke who was nowhere to be seen. She looked around quickly, but she couldn't see him. She suddenly realised that there was only one place he could be now. She felt the blow connect with her head and held it painfully as she doubled over. On her knees, she felt him beside her, just watching. She wondered if he really felt sorry about hurting her or if he was enjoying watching her suffer on the ground. She forced herself to get up, even though she was slow and shaky. The blood began dripping onto her chest as she raised herself up to face him.

"I did try, Sakura. I have no choice now. You'll have to be kept under again. For how long will be up to you," he said roughly as he grabbed her and showed her his Sharingan. She instantly collapsed into his arms. He knew she wouldn't have killed him even if she had the chance, all the fight had been for was to show how strongly she hated his betrayal of Konoha again. She fought for what she believed in and even though she fought against him, he knew she didn't kill him when she had the chance for a reason. She relied on him and he knew that. He gave her meaning, and without him the only meaning she had were the kids that were growing away from her. He scooped her up gently as if he was worried she would crumble from any more damage before carrying her to the base. He carefully pressed her into the door and turned the knob to enter before laying her in the small bath room tub. This cave hidout was much smaller than the previous one he had supplied her with before. She would hate this more than the last one. This room was the color of mud, not much beauty in it at all. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and dipped it in the basin on the sink. He used this to clean the dried up blood on her head and chest. He couldn't bare to hit her any harder than he did, the memories of their time together and her beautiful face stopped him from bashing her much harder.

He untied the small blanket and wiped her stained skin before picking her up again and laying her on the bed. She looked more peaceful in her dreams than she ought to, but he credited this to what she'd been through in the last three hours. Sex, explosions and fighting would allow anyone good rest once their body surrendered to sleep. Sasuke sat beside her on the bed and stared off at the door. He wondered how angry Naruto and Kakashi would be if they knew he was secretly a terrorist until he fled the crime scene. He thought the idea of killing them would be entertaining, but he didn't exactly want to kill the two of them. Instead, he wanted to kill their friends and family so that they could understand what he had been through his whole life because honestly he did know that he cared about them. He didn't want them to die, he just wanted them to suffer the same way he did. He loved the idea of making everyone understand his pain. All he had to do was say the word and it would be done. The only thing that would keep him from his plans was Sakura. He wanted to make her understand before he left.

Sorry for that super long period where I didn't update! I'm working on it again. Comment please, I'm writing this for you so your input is what makes me write and motivates me to update more often and such. It's gonna be dark again, next chapters will contain murder, attempted suicide, rape and fighting! Comment please heart


	8. Battles

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed aloud. She hurled a dresser at him from acrost the room that he dodged accordingly. The wood cracked upon impact and splintered away, each shard landing with a thud. She was completely pissed off and he knew his wife was unstoppable. Unfortunately for her, he had the Sharingan and he could control her every thought if he so desired. Using his heritage to his advantage and paralyzed her. He placed her gently on the bed and used his Sharingan to calm her down before he began touching her again. He had a goal, he wanted to get her pregnant again so she would accept a child as an exchange token for destroying Konoha. She allowed him access to her thighs and as if she were drugged, she tossed her head and rolled her eyes in a near lusty way which actually turned him on a little more than it should have. She breathed in as he slid in and began thrusting.

"Sakura," he whispered as she slowly came back around, the effect of his tampering slipping away by the second. She seemed to glitch back to herself as he pumped himself into her again and again. She gradually responded, something Sasuke was grateful for since he had a difficult time with doing this tonight. She dug her nails into his solid back and met his thrusts halfway, pleasing him in such a dirty way. Sasuke groaned in her ear and allowed his hands free reign on her chest, his fingers gently trailing up her breasts. She whimpered as he flicked his thumb over her nipple and slid his manhood deep into her. She called his name right before he captured her lips with his for a passionate kiss. He neared his peak and listened to her sensual cries as he reached his orgasm with her. He filled her as they both lay there panting for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her delicately before withdrawing and climbing out of the bed to get dressed. She watched him leave, sad to be alone once again.

"Why... Is it like this..?" she murmured as she pulled herself up, swinging her legs off of the side of the bed, her feet touching the cold brown floor. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her, she knew that, and she didn't really want to hurt him, but his mind was so warped with revenge that he couldn't just let it go. She sat on the bed for some time she was unsure of. Time went by in such a strange way when she was trapped. Sasuke was hellbent on revenge and he wasn't about to give up because she asked or demanded it of him. She hated the thought of a future without Konoha, without the people she cared about, the people she grew up with just like Sasuke. She made a decision in a moment's time. She didn't want to be around to see the death of all those precious to her and the lonely time she would spend waiting for Sasuke to come back to her every day. She lifted herself up and a second later, found herself in the bathroom with a fist full of glass and a shattered mirror in front of her. Maybe he would understand, maybe he wouldn't, either way, she was part of Konoha and if he was going to kill Konoha, she would have to go with it.

Sasuke flicked the blood from his blade as Tenten sat bleefing before him. He heard the pitter patter of Kiba's feet as he charged him. Sasuke was about to swipe the girl's head from her neck when he suddenly stopped. Shikamaru was some distance away holding him in place as Kiba smashed into him. Sasuke grunted.

"Even as a team, you're weak," he taunted before vanishing.

"A substitution!" Kiba shouted as Shikamaru suddenly threw himself forward and out of reach of the blade that suddenly swung from behind him. Ino was rushing to Tenten's aid now that the Uchiha was finally out of striking distance. Kiba once again charged blindly at the criminal. Sasuke smirked as his former 'ally' attemtped to hold him at bay while Tenten waved Ino away and hopped to her feet. She began attacking as Shikamaru thought up a plan. He was baffled that Sasuke wasn't avoiding the shadows and it disturbed him that the Uchiha knew all about his abilities. He was hesitant to use his jutsu. "Shikamaru, we have to retreat," Kiba shouted.

"No, I have a plan. Kiba, stay back for now, you can't attack until I get him in my shadow posession jutsu again. When you strike, make sure it's fatal. Ino, stay there. Tenten, it's all up to you, attack with everything you've got!" Shikamaru ordered as he dashed into the brush. Sasuke supressed a laugh. Teamwork was for the weak. He was only humoring his victims by not simply killing them. He allowed their plan to unfold. Tenten unleashed her fury and all he could do was block with Susano'o. Her attacks were formidable, but she was of no consequence to him. He smirked quietly as her attacks pushed him back a couple feet. He dropped Susao'o in favor of his blade, he wanted them to crumble once they realised his superiority. Sasuke dodged and slashed his way forward a couple feet before his body stopped moving at his will. He saw Kiba dashing towards him and ready to attack. Sasuke was in a jam. At least he would have been if he wasn't relying on their plan to kill them in the middle of it. Susano'o smashed Kiba with Susao'o's left hand and yanked Tenten from her perch, throwing her into a wall of black flames he summoned specifically for her. She screamed loudly as the fires consumed her and Sasuke knew that Kiba was trying to scream even though everything was so broken he couldn't. Ino screamed and began breahing heavily as she stared fearfully at the scene before her. Shikamaru released Sasuke and dropped to his knees. His sudden realisation at how murderous the Uchiha's intentions were had only just sunk in. He didn't calculate this kind of even into his strategy, he was completely shocked. This man was a monster and he was suddenly aware that Kiba was right. Shikamaru laughed inwardly at the idea of Kiba ever being right as he stared down at the ground. He heard Sasuke's approach, but he didn't seem to care anymore. He heard him stop right in front of him and laugh. Sasuke swung his sword, but he was stopped.

"Bastard... I've never meant that until now. You really are a bastard, you know that..?" came the dear Hokage's voice. Sasuke smirked as he forced his blade forward, pushing Naruto who blocked with the same type of blade that Asuma used to use. Naruto was pushed back a step, but he wouldn't budge after that step since Shikamaru was beside him and in no condition to fight anymore. Naruto had to protect his village and the lives of those within it at all costs, even if it meant fighting and killing Sasuke.

"Naruto... You're the most annoying insect around here, I should've known you'd interupt... You may want to tend to your fellow pests, they're dying as we speak," Sasuke said with a grin as he stepped aside,blade still drawn. Naruto kicked the side of Shikamaru's leg.

"Shikamaru, if I leave you, can you make sure the others are alright..? Shikamaru..? Shikamaru..?" Naruto asked quietly. He received no answer. "... I guess you have somewhere to be, huh? Better run along, Sasuke, or else your boss'll come knockin' for you."

"Tch, nobody tells me what to do," Sasuke snapped as he took a few steps back.

"What about Sakura? Is she dead, too? You would kill her, wouldn't you? Becuase she'd never let you get away with this crap," Naruto growled. He watched Sasuke smile as he spun around and disapeared. Naruto ran to Kiba's side along with Ino who was trying to heal all the fractures and breaks in his body. Ino cried as she attempted to heal his internal damage and stop the blood from spilling. Kiba wouldn't last more than an hour at most if she wasn't there. Naruto looked over at Tenten who cried no more. He began crying along with Ino who eventually quit trying to help Kiba to lean on Naruto and sob. Naruto hugged the girl and did the same. Shikamaru sat motionless, he knew the damage was fatal when he saw it done and knew it was futile to even try to help them.

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he entered the room. She wasn't there so he tried the bath room. When he looked in, his eyes widened and everything inside of him froze. She was laying in a puddle with deep slashes in her left arm going all the way up from her wrist to her forearm. Sasuke shouted at her as he gathered her into his arms and rushed her to Kabuto's lab. The snake sage eyed him carefully before nodding approval. Sasuke placed her on an operating table and watched the man work his magic on the lovely misses Uchiha.


	9. Love is stubborn

Sakura opened her heavy lids. A numbing paing seemed to have awoken her from her mellancholic slumber. She lay motionless, gauging her damage. She had a difficult time breathing and was sore all over her body, due to blood loss. She mentally snorned herself as she concluded her suicide a failure. She was tired of failing at everything that ever mattered to her and wished that at least once she could get something right. She hadn't realised Sasuke's arm wrapped around her until he pulled her closer to himself. His warmth began pouring into her and she began to regain feeling in parts of her body. She gripped his hand.  
>"Sakura... Why did you do that? You don't want to die, you love life,"Sasuke asked quietly. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on the nape of her neck. He understood her view on life very well, being the man she gave everything to. She kept no secrets from him even though her trust wasn't completely mutual. "Why..? I've kept you and the kids safe... You've hurt yourself really bad... You're bed ridden now... A stunt like that does nothing for either of us... You think you're going to escape that way? If you were to succeed, you would have left everyone behind to mourn you. Did you think about that before you did it? Did you think about me or the kids?"he interogated.<br>" 'm not like you, Sasuke... And I don't care how you view what I did. I did it for myself. If you're going to have your revenge then you can't have me. Plain and simple. I understand that we can't go back to Konoha..."Sakura explained quietly. She couldn't speak very loud, her throat and chest hurt her too badly to share her inner voice. "And I know that you want your revenge at any cost. But that cost is going to be me. I'm not gonna sit by and wait for you to come back to me when you murder people I care about in cold blood. If you kill them, you kill me."  
>"Sakura, I... I'm not going to beg you. Not at all. I'm going to tell you. Stay out of my business and don't ever do anything like that again. If you do, I'll make sure that every living being you've ever come into contact with, let alone cared about, will die. Starting with your stupid friend, Ino."<br>Sakura's eyes widened as she stared silently at the wall of their new room. Certainly this room was larger and more lively in color than the last one, but it was still not as good as the room she shared with Sasuke back in Konoha. She suddenly wished they were back in that room laying like this and having typical night chatter. Any night back in the village would've been better than this nightmare. She shut her eyes and tightened them, wishing that she could open them to find it was all just a bad dream. But reality had been the waking nightmare lately and no amount of wishes would change that. She gulped before deciding to continue standing her ground.  
>"Give up on your revenge or give up on me, Sasuke. I'm giving you a choice and there are no other options."<br>"I have more options than you think, dear,"Sasuke replied. He always had to have the last word and it annoyed Sakura to no end, but it was part of him that she really liked about him, too. He had an iron will that never bent. But then again, the same could be said about her.  
>"What will you do to me if I do it again?"she asked as she pulled away and carefully turned around to face him."Hurt me? Kill me?"she asked.<br>"No, Sakura. What I'll do to you won't hurt. You promised you'd make every day a happy one and I'm holding you to that..."  
>"Sasuke..."she whispered, his name slipping gently out of her lips in a way that should have been forbidden. He examined her lips which were still slightly blue before sitting up and pairing his to hers. She felt his warm hands begin travelling up her body and pulled away. He watched her gently lay herself back down and roll over as if she were in severe pain. He scooted after her, his body clinging to hers and shared his warmth with her, even though he knew it wasn't too desirable to her at the moment. He hoped her attitude would go away before too long and submitted to sleep after he felt her drift away to her dream world as well.<p>He had vivid dreams of murder that night and not only of his family and the battle he had before he found his wife almost half drained of her blood. He dreamed of a particular battle that hadn't taken place yet. The one he would have against Neji Hyuuga who would come for revenge. Revenge was something Sasuke knew he could count on from him because he and the brunette girl he killed earlier were close. In fact, Tenten and Neji were so close that they would have been married, had it not been for his silly clan. Sasuke caught glimpses of them close together whenever they thought they were alone. Their relationship was rather tragic, but Sasuke didn't spend much time thinking about that. All he knew was that he wanted to take those arms off he used to shut off a person's chakra. Without them, he would have lost the woman he loved most and the weapons he chose to use to avenge her with. A message Sasuke hoped to send was 'She's dead and you couldn't even avenge her. How pathetic.'<p>

There will be conflict in the next chapter as well as a mentioned affair..? Sasuke and Sakura are loyal to each other, but other characters have relationship issues. 


	10. Challenge

Months had passed since Sakura's attempt at suicide and Sasuke had left the room each day since with a heavier heart. She was normally so friendly and cheery, in the end it was no wonder why he accepted her love and returned it, but the feelings he'd developed over time for her astonished him and his feelings were more distracting than usual since he found her half dead that day and even moreso since he had become the one tending to her needs day in and day out. She was too weak to take very good care of herself so he had to take care of her or allow Kabuto to assist her and there was absolutely no way he would stand for that, especially when she needed him. He found that the only time he could really banish her from his thoughts was when he was fighting, but he rarely found himself in a battle worthwhile anymore. Unknowingly, he was about to run into Neji Hyuuga, somebody that would entertain him for a change.

Sasuke was midjump when he sensed his adversary. 'Neji… And he's not alone… No matter, I'll tear him apart… But I can't decide if I want to make his friends watch or if I just want to kill them and then corner him like a rat,' he thought to himself. He still hadn't decided by the time he arrived to the thicket Neji stood blatantly in the center of as if he was just waiting to be found. Beside him stood Hinata and a pair of jounin. Hinata and the jounin seemed rather frightened but Neji stood unafraid and ready to have at his Uchiha nemesis.

"I don't care what happens to me, but you're going to pay for what you've done to Tenten," Neji said fiercely as he stepped into a fighting stance. Sasuke grinned maliciously before responding.

"Neji Hyuuga… All you can do is spin your arms around and shut off my chakra if I choose to let you… There isn't much you can do that will hurt me," Sasuke stated factually.

"Neji…" Hinata whispered. "Please don't do this…"

"And you, I hear you've got an all new arsenal of murderous jutsu… Will you rest easy now knowing that you've done to me what your brother did to you? Your hatred has turned you into a vengeful dog… I'm here to stop you, Sasuke. I challenge you to fight me hand to hand, that is if you're not physically so weak that you have to rely on your jutsu. It would be a shame if that were the case."

"Oh, I have no problem with the rules of your game, in fact, I gladly accept your challenge," Sasuke answered as he approached his opponent. He sensed that Neji's bloodlust was more intense than his own but he knew that would change very shortly.

"Neji… I don't trust him, he won't stick to your rules, he's a murderer, remember what happened to…" Hinata trailed off. Neji turned to her and for a fraction of a second there was something intense about the look on his face that made her want to cry. He tried his best to smile before giving his response.

"Hinata, tell Miyu I said that… Tenten won't be alone anymore… Please leave now before it's too late."

Hinata's brows furrowed and she stood there unsure of what to do anymore. She knew that struggling against Neji's will was almost pointless and that Sasuke, the monster who killed Lee, Tenten, Shino and even Kiba who was dear to her was not an enemy they could escape from so easily, especially when he was challenged by the leader of their small group. Since Sasuke accepted, she almost knew that even if she could somehow persuade Neji to run to safety, they would be crushed single-handedly with their backs turned. Hinata understood how far down Sasuke had sunk, having seen Naruto's depression over the matter first hand.

"I don't want to leave you..!" she responded almost regretingly. Neji began walking towards Sasuke and they met roughly five feet from each other as Hinata and the jounin stood nervously by.

"He's your cousin, are you sure about this? I don't feel comfortable about this situation… That Uchiha is wanted for murder as well as terrorism and kidnapping… Is this really what you want..?" asked one of the jounin, the other spent his time silently analyzing Sasuke as he moved, hoping to learn something about him, his fighting style and possibly even his weaknesses.

Sasuke started by making a mad dash towards Neji and sending a flurry of surprisingly fast attacks which Neji avoided. Neji dodged every swing and began taking jabs of his own, shifting the battle and giving him the edge. His strikes were swift and quick, but Sasuke was also magnificently fast. Neji was forced to dodge more than strike and the shere force of Sasuke's chakra seemed to push him away, but he held his ground and made his strike every chance he got.

Hinata watched fearfully as Sasuke and Neji fought, both with equal intent to win. This lasted for a few moments before finally they stepped back and began taunting.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Sasuke asked smugly to which Neji smirked before giving his own snide answer.

"Have you? Have you told your wife or children goodbye..? I suppose not since they're in the middle of a mother retrieval mission right now," Neji replied. In response to Neji's remark Sasuke's expression changed completely. His frown became one that made even Neji feel uncomfortable as he reveled in his enemies' despair. Sasuke stood motionless for a moment before he began speaking again.

"…Since she might not be there by the time I get back and I'll have to tear Konoha apart looking for her because of you, I'm going to take something important from you yet again."

Hinata felt the hair on her back stand up on end when she finally let the absence of her jounin teammates sink in since her senses had been focused on the fight between Neji and Sasuke.

"You don't know what's important to me at all. You're just another Uchiha traitor and a murderer."

"You don't know the truth about what happened to my family so shut the hell up about the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke growled as he engaged Neji once again in hand to hand combat but after a few strikes Neji retaliated and in that instant, Sasuke had his sword fully unsheathed and dripping tears of crimson. Hinata shrieked when she realized what Sasuke had done. Neji quickly grasped his left shoulder, his expression full of shock as he stared into the face of his perpetrator. Sasuke didn't stay to watch his suffering although he would've liked to. Hinata ran to Neji's side seconds after Sasuke disapeared into the nearby treeline. She knew that Sasuke could've done far worse than what he'd done and thanked every God she knew of that he hadn't.

Sorry I haven't made a post in so long, I've been eaten by life. But I'm about to start typing the next chapter right now. Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you keep reading!


End file.
